My silence is for fear, or for love?
by MicaKlainer
Summary: Un bello castaño llega a una nueva escuela sin conocer a nadie. En está él transcenderá a través de su confusión, de su identidad, de su sexualidad... Ese lado que está evitando en su cabeza por vergüenza al rechazo


My silence is for fear, or for love?

Capitulo 1

NARRA KURT

Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, soy un chico cualquiera, adonde voy? No tengo idea, quien soy? ni hablar...

Mi madre Carole Hummel y mi padre Burt Hummel decidieron cambiarme a la Academia para varones de Dalton, porque según los profesores y analistas de la otra escuela mi intelecto es mucho más avanzado que el de los demás, y como mis padres no pueden pagar una escuela para chicos prodigios, tendré que conformarme con esta "Academia Dalton". Mi hermano Finn me aconsejo que no haga comentarios, analogías, o comparaciones que tengan contenido histórico, literario, químico, etc. La verdad es que a mi no me interesa hacer "amigos" esto no es una sala de kinder, somos gente madura, con responsabilidades, aunque con distinto potencial, pero al fin y al cabo, supongo que todos buscamos obtener el mismo resultado... "El éxito..."

La despedida en casa fue algo sentimental, aunque no soy de lagrima fácil, papá lloró como mamá, Finn me dedicaba sus muecas seguras brindadome sincero apoyo y a la vez afecto, luego de una ronda de abrazos partí hacía mi nuevo destino... Dalton.

Finalmente me encuentro en lo que sera mi nueva "casa" o "residencia" por así decirlo, estoy algo perdido porque todo está desierto, me dirigí a las oficinas de las autoridades de la academia, pero lamentablemente se encontraban en una reunión y no sería correcto interrumpir por algo tan insignificante, pienso... Lo primero que debo hacer es intentar arrastrar mi pesado equipaje hasta las oficinas de administración, seguramente allí podrán ayudarme, porque después de todo los pagos con respecto a los dormitorios se realizan allí, y por lo tanto preveo que deberían contar con una lista informativa sobre los datos de los huéspedes que se alojan en la Academia para así asistir todos los días a clases. Me siento feliz, ya no habrán relámpagos que se interpongan en mi camino, ni lluvia que moje mi pulcramente delicado cabello o mi atuendo, esto es perfecto, nunca creí llegar a hospedarme en un lugar así, debo admitir que este lugar tiene estilo y finura con respecto a la expendida arquitectura, cuadros y esculturas de arte por doquier, está experiencia es exquisitamente sublime, seré un romántico tratando de sublimar la vida con arte, si lo soy, por eso mi mayor pasión es cantar, aunque nadie lo sabe, para todos lo que más amo es parlotear acerca de datos, cifras, fechas, acontecimientos de historia y de literatura, pero debajo de mi fachada de niño inteligente yace un diamante en bruto para las artes, en especial el canto...

Me gustaría creer de ante-mano que todo estará bien, por los folletos que pude leer y apreciar, hay reglas de cero tolerancia con respecto al bullyng o maltrato, no quiero que me molesten por ser un Nerd así que creo que estará genial convivir con estás personas, seguramente habrá muchos chicos prodigios con los que pueda entablar charlas interesantes sobre las la etica de Sartre o Marx, etc, millones de posibilidades y millones de datos por descubrir, me siento como un niño en una dulcería, pero de conocimiento. Yo soy el vivo ejemplo de la "Filosofía" El amor al conocimiento...

En administración me trataron excelente, muy buena atención al cliente, genial, otro punto a favor de Dalton, en una progresión constante se va ganando mi corazón...

Mi habitación resulto ser la 128, por lo que pude observar en la base de datos de la computadora de administración hay aproximadamente 152 alumnos que se hospedan en la Academia, supongo que no quieren perderse ninguna clase como yo, esto es un sueño? si lo es por favor no me despierten en el mejor momento. Creí que este sería un lugarejo, pero ahora que lo conozco supongo que me llevaré bien con la personas que residen aquí, podríamos hacer reuniones de estudios para pruebas o solo para divertirnos... Será genial, ahora si me dan ganas de ser sociable... :3

Me han informado que mi primer día será mañana, hoy solo debo acomodarme, alistar todo para comenzar bien, con todas las ganas para ir tras la emocionante búsqueda del conocimiento...


End file.
